


kinniku home runs

by rainny_days



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Folklore, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Las Vegas, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a whole host of shit here dudes, dumping ground for dead plotbunnies, mostly ohmiya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainny_days/pseuds/rainny_days
Summary: assorted ohmiya ficlets in flavors ranging from fluff to angst to a rainbow of au's.





	1. creatures!arashi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [teeny tidbits of whimsy and schmoop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514281) by [grydo2life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grydo2life/pseuds/grydo2life). 



> inspired by grydo2life's amazing [drabble series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514281?view_full_work=true), except apparently i'm physically incapable of writing under ~500 words so this is all i've got. fair warning most of these come with a heavy dose of fluff and schmoop because ohmiya has been acting like a married couple for like, twenty years now and i think that's beautiful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the members are mythical creatures, debut anyways, and foxes are not fond of water, but they are fond of oh-chans.

Ohno pokes his head out of the water, peering at Nino’s scrunched-up figure.

“Come innnn,” he pleads, widening his eyes, he crosses his arms on the rock Nino’s sitting on, his hands glimmering with what seems vaguely like sand from a distance, but is distinctly more scale-like up close. Nino gives him a deadpan stare.

“Foxes don't like water, Oh-chan,” he says, his nose wrinkling cutely in distaste at the word  _ water _ . Aiba bobs his head up from where he’d been swimming, so excited that Nino’s almost surprised his tail hasn’t popped out.

“C’mon, Nino, aren't you hot?” he asks. Then: “And besides, cats don't like water either, but Matsujun’s playing with us.”

Nino glares at him. “Jun can go be a freak of nature all he wants, doesn't mean I’m going into that death-trap.”

“We’re all freaks of nature here,” Jun points out idly, sitting on his surfboard. “Or did you forget that little detail? And you’re human right now, so there’s no good reason for you to avoid water. You don't want anyone to get suspicious, do you?”

“I get seasick, remember? Totally normal.” Nino sighs, sweeping his eyes over the beautiful beach, the long stretch of sea.

“I can't believe that, out of all the people Johnny chose, he put the five of us together,” Sho says, feet in the water and body sprawled on the sand. “At least none of us will have to hide anything.”

Ohno peers at Sho, then at Nino. “It’s almost like someone was lucky, or something.”

Nino furrows his brows. “Please don't blame me for this clusterfuck,” he informs them. “ _ My  _ idea of luck would’ve been a plane ticket to America. Or maybe getting a ride from Sho-chan.”

“I’m not a taxi,” Sho protests. Nino smirks at him.

“No, but you  _ are _ cheaper than Tokyo Airlines. And besides, it’ll be good therapy to get rid of that ridiculous phobia of yours. Actually  _ use  _ your wings, for once.”

As Sho splutters, Ohno pushes himself out of the water and beside Nino on his rock, the scales of his tail shimmering for a moment before resolving into tan legs. Nino resolutely does not look. Ohno moves over to him, staring at him for a long, uncomfortable moment.

Then, he pushes Nino in.

“I’m going to  _ kill _ you,” Nino screeches, eyes turning bright yellow and nails sharpening into claws as the others begin to cackle. Ohno just smiles, jumps back in the water, feet turning into tail and scales growing along his arms. He brings his arms around Nino, keeping him above the water, holding him close.

“We’re a  _ little  _ lucky,” he says, and kisses Nino on the nose. Nino gives him a dark look under folded, pointy ears and flushed cheeks, and swats at him with a pale, small hand.

“Not even a little,” Nino says, and shoves Ohno beneath the water to hide his smile.


	2. let's game!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which ohno loses some berries, nino is not a great teacher but a good source of comfort, and sho contemplates the possibility of mind-control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by that one interview (i don't remember where OTL) where ohno mentioned playing cellphone games with nino.

It isn't a strange thing to see Nino huddled on one of the rehearsal room couches, face intent on the small handheld device he’s playing games on. It’s also not anything new to see Ohno in the same room as him, pressed so close you couldn't slip a piece of paper between the two of them. But it’s a distinctly new experience for Sho to find Ohno sitting beside him with the exact same expression, his fingers tapping on the smartphone he’s holding.

“Uh, Leader?” he tries, and neither of them so much as look in his direction. Did Nino...find a way to turn his and Ohno’s telepathic connection into some sort of body-control? Was he using Ohno to play two games at once or something? “Ohno-san? It’s your turn for the shoot.”

Ohno’s eyes are still fixed on the screen. “Sho-chan, I have to get all the strawberries.”

Sho blinks. “Sorry?”

“Leader, you’re doing it wrong,” Nino says without looking up. “I told you, it’s faster if you just cut them down without digging through the dirt.”

“But you don't get as many cutscenes that way,” Ohno replies, and Sho has no clue what bizarro-verse he has entered. Ohno’s face falls. “Oh, I lost the special berry.”

It’s nice to know that even bizarro Ohno had the unique ability to make Sho feel terrible about something he doesn't remotely understand. Nino immediately shuffles closer to him, which Sho hadn't known was possible, and looks away from his game, dipping his chin on Ohno’s shoulder and curling his hand around Ohno’s to grab his phone.

“You have your game saved, Captain,” he says. “I reminded you this time, remember? So we can just bring up the save file again. You did better than Aibaka, at least.”

Ohno smiles a little at that, and Nino looks at him like he’s the only thing that he needs to see. Like there’s nothing he’d rather do than sit beside Ohno and look at his smile for the rest of time. Sho cannot imagine how he’d ever thought that they weren't in love. Nino touches the edge of Ohno’s eye, soft, and quirks a smile in return. “We can play after the shoot, Oh-chan. Jun-kun’ll have a stroke if you don't leave.”

Ohno leans into his touch, instinctive, then nods slightly, shuffling to his feet. Sho smiles at him, because he can't help it, and touches his shoulder as he passes. He looks at Nino. “I didn't know that Leader plays games now.”

Nino shrugs. “They’re just cellphone games,” he explains. “He asked me how to play one, so.”

“Sounds like he wanted to learn to play with  _ you _ ,” Sho can't help but say, and it’s always gratifying to be the one that makes Nino blush, for once.

“Don't be dumb,” Nino says, but there’s a soft joy in his voice that Sho knows is Satoshi-induced, and he suddenly feels so, so happy for them.

“I’m glad,” he says, and walks over to take Ohno’s spot beside him.


	3. and this is how it doesn't begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which love isn't enough

“You’re making this a lot more complicated than it has to be,” Ohno says simply.

“Maybe  _ you’re _ not making it complicated at all,” Nino retorts. “Maybe you’re just rushing in half-assed without thinking about consequences. Maybe you’re talking about a dream, and leaving the messy bits for me to wade through. Maybe you’re forgetting about  _ them _ , or you just want to have them take responsibility for your actions. Maybe you have  _ no fucking clue  _ what you’re talking about.”

His voice is steady. His hands are still. He’s looking at Ohno, but only taking in small bursts. The curve of his hair, the edge of his lips, the exact shade of his ear in the light of the window, the soft lines that show between his furrowed eyebrows. Neither of them are children anymore, and Nino doesn't know how to explain it better than this.

He remembers hearing that quote - that love is the first person you want to see in the morning, and the last person you think of at night - and thinking that it’s bullshit, because he carries his love around like an overcast sky, ever-present but never something he thinks about, until it chokes him in its torrent. He doesn't remember how to love in a way that doesn't drown him, doesn't think he can re-learn how.

Ohno looks perfectly placid. “I have thought about it,” he says. “And we can't dance around this forever.”

“So what do you want us to do?” Nino asks. “Fall into each other’s arms? Fall into each other’s beds?”

“Fall in love?” Ohno suggests, and Nino can't help the quirk of his lips, small and hard.

“I think it’s a bit late for  _ that  _ particular mistake.”

Ohno takes a step forward. “Isn't it worth it to try?” he asks, as if it were as simple as that. For a moment, Nino imagines that it is, imagines that he can take a step forward and take his hand and everything will be, somehow, okay. That they wouldn't be hounded every day for the rest of their lives, by the public but also by themselves, their doubts and fears and paranoia. That they wouldn't break the most precious thing to both of them. Nino takes a step back, instead.

“No,” he says. “I don't.”

He makes it all the way inside of his car before he allows his hands to start shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't write angst i'm so sorry


	4. it's a love story (baby just say yes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what better time to propose than in hawaii?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more!! proposals!! now!!

“Marry me.”

Nino doesn't look up from his DS. “Why?”

Ohno pouts at him. “Because I want to?”

“Not a good enough reason,” Nino glances up at him, more amused than anything. “Come back when you think you can convince me.”

Ohno sticks his tongue out at him childishly, flopping on Nino and nuzzling his head at the junction between his neck and shoulder. “Not cute at all,” he pouts, and Nino laughs, tilting his head so that they fit together perfectly.

* * *

Ohno leans against the balcony, not even sparing a glance at the gorgeous sunset behind him. “Nino, let’s get married!”

Nino quirks a smile and steps forward, bringing their clasped hands closer between them. “Do you have a reason for me yet?”

“Because of the tax benefits?” Ohno tries, eyes huge and liquid. Nino tilts his head back with the force of his laugh, and Ohno is irresistibly charmed, the way he always has been.

“Nice try, Captain,” Nino says, grinning. “But that only works here in Hawaii. I need a reason not to divorce your ass the minute we land in Japan.”

“...you like my ass!” Ohno says, and can barely keep the look of mock-betrayal on his face for a second before dissolving into giggles with Nino, their hands tightening on each other.

* * *

“Because I’ll have sex with you?”

Nino gives him a deadpan look. “We do that already.”

“STOP BEING GROSS AND GET YOUR ASS ON-STAGE,” Jun shouts from where he’s rushing to change, and Nino drops a kiss on the corner of Ohno’s pouting lips before following suit.

“Try harder!” he calls behind him, and gets his grin under control for the next set.

* * *

“Ninoooooo, marrryyyyyy meeeeeee,” Ohno slurs, leaning heavily on him. Sho stares at him, and Aiba lets out an audible gasp.

Nino just rolls his eyes. “Give it another go later, Leader,” he says, and only resents him a little for passing out on him and leaving him to the members’ torrent of questions.

* * *

It’s after their concert, and Ohno slips into his room, still teary-eyed. Nino smiles up from where he’s reading his script.

“Satoshi,” he greets. “Finished the waterworks with J and Aiba-chan?”

Ohno shrugs, unembarrassed, and pads over to their bed. He kneels on both feet, holding up his hands expectantly. Nino gives an amused huff, but obligingly slips their hands together.

“Nino, I want to marry you,” he says. And Nino ducks his head down, touching their foreheads together.

“That wasn't a question,” he says. “And you didn't give me an answer to my question, either.”

Ohno’s nose wrinkles in irritation, familiar and still terribly dear, even after almost two decades. “You know what my question is, and my answer is in every day since we’ve met. You know that.”

“I’d like it in words, though,” Nino says, the edges of his eyes crinkling, and Ohno has known from the beginning how this would end. He thinks.

“Because I love you?” he tries. Nino shakes his head.

“Is that enough, though? For as long as we live?”

“We’re in our thirties, so it’s not as long as you're making it sound,” Ohno informs him, and Nino laughs. Ohno kisses that laugh, etches it in his mind the same way he carves every moment with Nino in his memory, to keep for the rest of his life. “And besides, I don't want anyone else. Just Nino.”

Nino’s eyes ducks at that, like he’s somehow still embarrassed when Ohno says things like this, no matter how many times he’s heard it. His smile, when Ohno sees it, is a small, beautiful thing.

“Okay, then,” he whispers. “I’ll marry you, you giant sap.”

Ohno’s cheer as he tackles Nino into the bed has the other members barging in to see what’s wrong, and for once, Nino’s too overwhelmingly happy to be even a little annoyed.


	5. hospital + moving in + hs!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a three-for-one special, in which ohno visits a hospital, arashi helps their resident couple move apartments, and teenage ohno meets the star of the school festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honor of me finishing my first lsats!!! (november lsats here i come lol rip me)
> 
> have three fics <33

_05._

Ohno looks at Nino, small and still and translucent against the clean white hospital sheets. He resists the urge to reach out and touch him, make sure he’s still corporeal. It feels too quiet in the room- not the kind of quiet he’s used to with Nino, the kind that is filled with unspoken words and minute gestures that communicate more than entire conversations, but the kind that’s suffocating, unsure, terrifying.

“Aiba-chan’s buying you a stuffed animal,” Ohno says, wanting to break the silence but unused to trying. “Like you did, when he came here.”

And this is another way that Nino’s hospitalization terrifies all of them, the way that Aiba’s surgery hangs like a shadow over their heads. None of them are overly superstitious, but they can't help but wonder if Aiba’s miraculous recovery was a kind of luck that they wouldn't get again, if _this time_ would be the time that the hospital truly took something vital away from them.

Ohno remembers when he’d found out about Nino being hospitalized, Sho’s voice carefully steady as he tells them in the green room. Jun had wanted to pause filming immediately, face white as a sheet. Aiba shook so hard he had to sit down, Sho’s steadying hand on his back. Ohno felt his mind go carefully, defensively blank. Without Aiba, it had been like the entire group had lost its sense of comfort, all of them spiraling downwards with nobody to pull them out of their increasingly dark thoughts. Without Nino, they felt like they had no direction, all of them swallowed by their worries without his sharp, matter-of-fact voice to point them to what they should be doing. Either way, it felt like trying to move after losing a limb.

Ohno looks over at Nino again, his expression still and pale, and glances at the door to make sure nobody’s coming before reaching out a hand to brush his hair away from his face, tucking it behind one ear. “Your hand hurt, all this time,” he murmurs. “I never noticed. I’m such an idiot, just like you always say.”

Because he’d thought that he’d _know_ if something like this happened to Nino, that their infamous ‘psychic connection’ would have told him the second Nino felt any pain. The thought that Nino could've been hurting without his knowledge is almost unbearable.

“You have to wake up, you haven't saved your new game yet,” he leans down and brushes a dry kiss over Nino’s forehead, lingering. “I haven't told you yet.”

As he lifts his head up, he feels a slight movement beneath his fingertips. He looks down, and sees the slight furrow between his brows. Nino’s lashes flutter, cracks open.

“Told me what?” he croaks, and Ohno thinks that he’s never heard anything more beautiful.

* * *

_06._

“What the hell is _in_ here,” Jun says, grunting as he puts the moving box on the ground.

Ohno blinks at it. “The failed clay statues, I think.”

“Why do you keep your failed statues?” Jun demands, and Ohno shrugs in return.

“Nino,” Sho says, placing his own box on the ground. “Shouldn't you have more….stuff?”

“What, you _want_ to carry more of my shit?” Nino snorts, placing another box on top of Sho’s.

Sho looks exasperated. “I mean, we’ve carried in four boxes of gaming supplies, a box of clothes, and a box of...other stuff. And that’s it. Apart from your games, it’s like you’ve been living as a homeless person until now!”

“Stuff costs money,” Nino explains. “And I enjoy money. Besides, isn't minimalism in vogue right now, or something?”

“Please,” Jun snorts. “Like you’d call six consoles _minimal_ in any definition of the word.”

Aiba pokes his head out the bedroom. “Guys!” he says, excited. “The balcony is huge! You can grow all sorts of stuff-”

“No,” Nino cuts him off without hesitation. “You are not using our balcony to do any of your weird experiments, Masaki. I don't want to have the neighbours call poison control on us.”

“I was just going to suggest plants,” Aiba pouts. “Herbs! That’s economical, right? It can be my housewarming gift!”

Ohno lights up a bit. “I like perilla,” he says, and Nino visibly softens.

“Whatever,” he says, resigned.“Neither Leader nor I are exactly green thumbs, so don't get all depressed if it dies instantly.”

That was as good as agreement from him, everyone knew, and Aiba lets out a squee of delight as he dashes back into the bedroom, presumably to see what kinds of plants he can give. Ohno walks over to kiss Nino on the cheek. Nino sighs.

Jun rolls his eyes. “If you don't want them, give them to me. I’ve been thinking of starting a herb garden lately.”

“Of course you have, you giant hipster.” Nino mutters.

Ohno beams at Jun. “You can come over to take care of them for us,” he offers. Jun rolls his eyes.

“And intrude on your newlywed bliss? Please, I get enough of that at work. And when we go out, and whenever you two are in my general vicinity.”

Sho nods in agreement, and Ohno visibly pouts. Nino looks at him, at the members wandering around his - their - new apartment like they’d also signed the lease, the boxes of their stuff that would inevitably become more and more mixed together as they lived here, and feels almost absurdly fond.

“I’m going to regret this, aren't I,” he says to the room at large. None of them are fooled for a second.

* * *

 

 _07_.

“Woah, that’s really cool.”

Ohno blinks up from the wooden set, paintbrush still in hand, to look at the owner of the shadow hovering over him. He opens his mouth. Closes it.

“It’s not a big deal,” he mumbles, ducking his eyes. Ninomiya Kazunari grins and flops down beside him, his clean jeans perilously close to the wet paint.

“No, really,” Nino says, a lopsided smile on his face. “I mean it. I have about as much artistic talent as a gorilla, so I always think the set designers are really amazing. You’re one of the art club volunteers, right?”

Ohno nods, amazed that Nino somehow knew this about him. He wonders briefly if Nino also knew that he’d only volunteered - or been voluntold, by Jun-kun - because of his giant, inescapable crush on the young drama club star. Probably not, considering that he’s still talking to him, instead of running for the hills.

“I think gorillas are okay at art,” he tells Nino, who looks at him for a second, assessing, before grinning.

“They are, huh?” he says. “I suppose they do have opposable thumbs, which gives them an edge over other animals. And they can use their feet.”

“Squirrels would be pretty good too,” Ohno says. “Because of their tails.”

Nino laughs, and Ohno can't help the thump of his heart at the noise. “It’s like a biological brush, huh?” he tilts his head. “I’m Nino, by the way.”

 _“I know_ ,” Ohno wants to say, because he’s seen Nino in the last school play, and the one before that, and the one before that, and every one of them since the first one he’d seen in second year, where a small, spindly first-year boy came on stage wearing a red leather jacket and dominated the show completely. Instead, he says: “I’m Ohno Satoshi.”

Nino smiles. “I know,” he says, and Ohno blinks in surprise. Nino ducks his head a little, and Ohno thinks the faint pink he glances on Nino’s face before it’s hidden by bangs must be wishful thinking. “Uh, you’re in the same class as Sho-chan, and you’re friends with Matsujun, so.”

“Oh, yeah,” Ohno says awkwardly. He’d almost forgotten that he’s in the same class as Nino’s best friend, mostly out of self-preservation. Jun being in the same class as Nino, on the other hand, is an equal source of joy and embarrassment. He hadn't thought that Nino would notice- were he and Jun better acquainted than Jun’d let on?

“S _o_ ,” Nino says, drawing out the last syllable for a moment, and Ohno realises that he’d been thinking for too long again, letting the silence stretch on in a way that most people disliked. He resigns himself to Nino politely extricating himself from the conversation and promptly forgetting all about the paint-stained, awkward boy painting the set, the way most people do. “I heard you liked ramen.”

Ohno gapes. Nino’s gaze is still somewhere on the floor.

“There’s this place, and Jun-kun said- I mean, if you don't want to-”

Nino’s _babbling_ . Ohno made the star of the drama club, the man destined for Hollywood screenings and star-lit premiers, _stutter_. He reaches out, touches Nino’s hand. It leaves a streak of blue behind. Nino looks at him, something fragile and hopeful in his eyes.

“I’d love to,” he says. “I’ll wait for you after rehearsals.”

Nino’s real smile, Ohno discovers, is nothing like his stage smile. It’s about a thousand times more beautiful.

 


	6. a road not taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which both of them quit johnny's, but come together anyways. or: ohno owns a bakery, and a familiar face visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to make it so that they haven't kept in touch after johnny's, but then my mind reminded me of the fact that they talked constantly on the phone after kyoto and i was like 'yeah, fine, they probably still text'

“Hi.”

Ohno reaches for the tray of bread on autopilot, barely registering the greeting enough to give a small nod in return. He carefully slips the still-warm milk bread into a paper bag. “That’ll be 85 yen, please.”

“No friendship discount?”

Ohno pauses. Looks up. Wonders if he’s actually still asleep at home. “Nino?”

Nino smiles at him over wire-rimmed glasses, looking at home in his casual t-shirt and khakis. It’s almost difficult to believe that he’s anything other than a normal teen, wearing those.

“What are you doing here?” he asks. “I knew you were in Japan, but…”

“I thought I’d drop by,” Nino looks obscenely cheerful for such an early hour, and Ohno wonders why _he_ ’s the excited one, out of the two of them. Surely Ohno was supposed to be the one exclaiming over his famous friend coming over to his little bakery.

Or maybe Nino’s just a morning person now. They’ve kept in touch - more than Ohno thought they would’ve, actually, even after Nino moved to America to pursue film-making. They’d exchanged emails every few days, called more occasionally, and met never. But Ohno still knew Nino, was still his friend. He’d bought Nino’s first film, even though the shipping fees were exorbitant, and cried through the entire thing.

He hadn't been surprised when Nino became somewhat of an indie icon, his films too atmospheric and metaphor-laden for conventionality, but compelling all the same. He’d been more surprised when Nino, who took the lead part in his own film out of characteristic stinginess, became a popular actor - not because he didn't know about Nino’s acting abilities, but because he didn't think that Nino would have allowed himself to be dragged into acting for others again. But here he was ten years later, twenty-six and on his way to becoming a household name, with a fairly small but devoted following for his directorial pieces. A Big Thing- at least, compared to Ohno.

“I’m glad that I finally got a chance to visit,” Nino says, smiling. “You’ve changed your hairstyle. I suppose it’s natural, after ten years.”

“You haven't changed at all,” Ohno says, and it’s true. Nino’s still thin and pale and spindly, more bone than boy. His hand on the counter shows the same short fingers that used to grab onto Ohno constantly, the ones that would cover his face after Ohno called them cute. Looking at him makes Ohno feel sixteen and high on a schoolboy crush again. It was easy to pretend that his feelings for Nino had faded when emails and phone calls were all that he had, when he could justify the stutter in his heartbeat as joy at hearing from Nino again and the hitch in his breath as not being used to hearing Nino’s voice, but seeing Nino, real and _there_ , was like being hit over the head with a ten-pound ‘YOU STILL LOVE HIM’ sign.

Nino smiles, lopsided. “It’s a good thing, considering my line of work,” he says. “I’m thinking of releasing a line of anti-aging creams, share my gift with the world.”

“So there is a trick to it?” Ohno says, playing along. Nino leans in close, and Ohno is proud that he only twitches slightly at the lack of distance.

“I’m actually a vampire,” Nino says confidentially. “It’s why I’m allergic to the sun. My blood will be the secret ingredient.”

Ohno nods, mock-serious. “I see,” he says. “That’s why you tried to get me to visit you in America that time, to suck my blood.”

Nino stills at that, something indefinable flashing in his eyes, before smile returns to his face, slightly more plastic than before. “Yeah, that’s it. I needed some Japanese beef to satisfy my hunger. The Americans were too rich for my tastes.”

Ohno touches his hand, meeting his eyes. “I wanted to come,” he tells him. “I wasn't joking when I said Christmas is busy. I had a lot of cake orders.”

Nino blinks, then quirks a smile. “So does that mean you’ll come with me now, if I asked? Because there’s this little coffee-shop that just closed down on my street, and I was thinking about renovating it, but I’d need somebody to take care of business…”

 _I’ll go anywhere with you_ , Ohno doesn't say, because it’s not true. Instead, he smiles back.

“I think you usually ask someone on a date before offering to move in together,” he says. Nino’s smile widens.

“Will you go on a date with me then?”

“No,” Ohno says promptly, enjoying the way Nino’s face flashes with surprise. He hurries on before the surprise turns into sadness. “I have work right now, try this afternoon.”

He touches Nino’s face gently, going on his toes and leaning across the counter, and Nino kisses like he’s been waiting to kiss Ohno all his life. When Ohno pulls away, he notices a streak of flour left on his face, and rubs it away gently with his thumb.

Nino smiles. “I’ll be waiting,” he says, and grabs his milk-bun before walking out. Ohno almost wants to run after him, but manages to just wave him goodbye.

After all, he’s already waited ten years, what’s a couple hours more?


	7. arashi spawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jun can't deal with children, and ohmiya become babysitters.

“Wow, this is awful,” Nino deadpans, looking around the disaster of a room. Jun glares up with bloodshot eyes.

“Hitomi is out of town,” he grits out. “And Ami refuses to stop crying.”

Ohno leans towards the small bundle in his arms, smiling. “Arashi-chan!” he coos. “Uncle Satoshi’s here to play!”

“Please don't call my child ‘Arashi’, I don't care  _ how  _ many times Aiba-chan tries to make it a thing.”

“Half of our fans are convinced that he’s actually a fivesome lovechild,” Nino says grinning. “Aiba-chan’s an idiot, but you have to admit that he can make an idea stick.”

“You’re literally the most awful person I’ve ever met,” Jun informs him, then frantically pets Ami on the back as she starts stirring. “Sh, shhh, go back to sleep. Daddy doesn't know how to deal with you when you’re conscious.”

“Why  _ us _ , anyways?” Nino asks. “I mean, I can name about a dozen better options off the back of my hand.”

“Most of my friends are either even worse than you or have kids themselves,” Jun says grimly. “Sho’s in Rome for that Zero thing, and Aiba’s in Australia - not that I would have let him anywhere near my kid without supervision anyways. I have a shoot in five hours- you two are the only ones left.”

Nino and Ohno look at each other, though they already know what their answer will be.

Nino sighs, and Ohno carefully takes Ami from Jun’s arms. “We’ll do our best,” Ohno murmurs to Jun, bouncing the baby a little in his arms. “Go to sleep for a bit, Jun-kun, we’ll wake you when you have to go.”

Jun looks at them gratefully, and more or less passes out on his sofa. Nino hasn't seen him this exhausted and out of his depth since the first time he was put in charge of a concert. He slips out his phone, takes a quiet photo of Jun passed out, and sends it to the members and Hitomi.  _ ‘Fatherhood’s a blessing,’  _ he texts to Aiba and Sho, and to Hitomi:  _ ‘Your husband has been defeated by your spawn _ ’. He puts his phone back into his pocket, and looks at Ohno, who’s holding Ami like she’s the most precious thing in the world. Something in his chest twists. He shuffles closer.

“She looks like him,” he comments, though he’s said it before. “All serious and grumpy. She’ll be a handful when she grows up.”

“A baby Jun-chan,” Ohno agrees, looking down at Ami. Nino kisses the corner of his mouth, unable to help it. Ohno holds Ami up a bit, and Nino kisses her forehead, too.

“Do you want one?” he asks, the question that’s been sitting on his chest since Jun had introduced Ami to the rest of them, when he saw Ohno’s face light up at the sight of the small living thing. “Because- if you do-”

“Babies are cute,” Ohno says. “But so’s Nino.”

He smiles up at Nino, and Nino wonders how he’d ever missed that Ohno was in love with him. Ohno leans into Nino, and Nino curls an arm around his waist instinctively.

“We’ll be the best uncles ever,” Nino whispers to Ami, grinning. “The others’ll have divided loyalties with their own kids, but we’ll spoil the heck out of  _ everyone _ . You’re going to love us best.”

“Number one uncles,” Ohno sings softly, grinning, and Nino doesn't need anything in the world but this, Ohno warm in his arms, Jun having the child of his dreams, Sho and Aiba’s messages buzzing in his pocket, excited, and the future stretching out ahead of them, infinite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's be honest jun would be a disaster dad and we'd all love him for it


	8. cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which nino is smitten and a good cook, and ohno is smitten period.

When Nino sneaks out of the dorms for a snack, he honestly doesn't expect to find Ohno there as well, staring into the communal fridge with a hangdog expression.

“Ohno-kun?” he murmurs, careful. Ohno’s head turns towards him, his eyes dark, illuminated only by the light of the fridge. Nino swallows. “Is. Is everything alright?”

Ohno speaks softly enough that Nino has to strain to hear. “I missed dinner, but there’s nothing in the fridge.”

Nino shuffles over, takes a peek inside. “There are eggs,” he says. “And vegetables and stuff. There’s some raw meat, even.”

“I don't know how to cook,” Ohno doesn't sound embarrassed. Just matter-of-fact, and Nino has to shuffle his brain a bit before he can find the right words in reply.

“I can make something,” he offers shyly. “Um, if you want.”

Ohno furrows his brows. “I don't want to make you-”

“No!” Nino exclaims, perhaps a little too loud. He lowers his voice, flushing. “No. I, I came down because I was hungry, too. It’s actually easier to make food for two than for one, so it’s fine.”

When he looks up, Ohno’s smiling, and Nino’s heart skips about seven beats and plays the entirety of Mozart’s Symphony No. 40 in G Minor. He barely manages to smile back. “Is Oyako-don okay? Uh, do you like mushrooms?”

“I love them,” Ohno tells him, and Nino hoards the bit of information like a jewel. Ohno watches as Nino, a little self-consciously, takes out the ingredients and begins to mix them together, soy sauce, sugar, mirin and salted water, because there was no dashi. Thinly slicing onions and mushrooms. Beating the eggs and cubing the raw chicken. Carefully frying the chicken, onions and mushrooms and pouring in half of the sauce, letting it heat up before drizzling in the egg and simmering it while heating up the rice. Neatly dividing the finished product between the two bowls of rice, pouring over the rest of the sauce.

“It’s not much, but,” Nino ducks his head, wishing that he’d just kept his mouth shut. But Ohno’s looking at him with wide eyes.

“That was amazing,” Ohno says, awed, and Nino stares at him, disbelieving. “I didn't know you were such a good cook.”

“My dad’s a  _ kaiseki _ chef,” Nino says. Pauses. “Or, he was.”

Ohno, thankfully, doesn't ask. Just takes a bite and makes a sound of joy. “This is really good!”

Nino doesn't even try to hide his giant grin.

* * *

 

Nino doesn't even look up when he hears the door open, or when the sound of padding feet draws closer to the kitchen. A pair of arms wrap around his waist, and he tilts his head back. “Satoshi, you know it’s dangerous to do that while I’m cooking.”

“I just finished the choreo for Yoru no Kage, if Jun doesn't make me revise it. Is that Oyako-don?” Ohno asks delightedly, not remotely addressing Nino’s concerns. He nuzzles into Nino, causing the younger man to swat him away with raw-egg covered chopsticks. 

“Off, fiend!” he returns to stirring the eggs. “I’m feeling lazy, and it’s my turn, so. And Jun said that whatever you do’ll be fine. I mean, no matter what it’s not going to look ridiculous after your whole Akihabara girl number.”

“Oyako-don is my favorite,” Ohno hums. “It’s how we fell in love. And Nino’s the best cook. Aiba-chan wants us to wear super long wigs, but Sho-chan keeps tripping over them.”

“The fact that you guys let him make decisions like this is why we didn't want you to do your unit song without adult supervision. Sho-chan turns into a moron in close proximity of you guys, too.” Nino informs him, smiling helplessly. He knows that Ohno is smiling back, his soft, content smile, the same way that he knows that his heart is beating, that his brain is sending signals into his muscles. Even if he closed his eyes and never opened them again, he would still  _ know _ whenever Ohno’s smiling, still be able to detect it by the warmth under his skin. He pauses his cooking to place a kiss on that smile, pressing the memory of its warmth beside countless other small, happy times. “And don't be ridiculous. This was just the first meal I made for you, it’s hardly a love story.” Except for where it totally was, and they both knew it. “Okay, but seriously, go take a bath. I’ll have dinner ready when you get back.”

Ohno obligingly extricates himself from Nino’s back, kissing the back of his neck and wandering off the the bathroom, humming their unit song the entire way. Nino bites down his smile, still hopelessly in love with every one of these little habits, and resumes his cooking. He remembers the first time he made this - maybe it  _ was _ how they fell in love, even if he’d denied it - and how terrified he’d been at the force of his  _ want _ . He wishes - not that he could go back, because he wouldn't change his now for the world - but that he could somehow convey  _ this _ to that young boy, this feeling. Because this moment in time is far beyond any happy ending that boy could’ve dreamed of, and Nino wants to tell him that this is how it happens. 

This is how you get here, cooking for the boy you fell in love with twenty years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is so gross and mushy even im like 'take it down a notch'. but whatever y'all signed up for this, why would you read my fics if you weren't in it for the tooth-aching fluff tbh


	9. place your bets (i've won your heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the obligatory vegas!wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drags myself out of midterms* h elp m e
> 
> arashi (ohmiya in particular) is the only thing sustaining me rn tbh, every time they get more married my anxiety is healed for another day halle-fucking-lujah

“Sorry, you _ what _ ?”

Ohno winces slightly and the sharp pitch of Matsujun’s raised voice, his hungover skull not ready for this sudden input. “Matsujun, it’s too early to shout.”

“You just told me that you got  _ married _ last night, and you want me to shout  _ less _ ?”

“It’s just Nino,” Ohno assures him, and Jun makes a screeching noise straight out of a classic horror movie. A warm body folds around his back, and a pointy chin finds its way onto his shoulder.

“It’s Vegas,” Nino says into the phone. “What did you expect?”

From the other end of the line, Ohno can hear the sound of shuffling, then Sho’s voice comes through, long-suffering: “This is why I voted against Vegas. Are you two alright, at least?”

“Just hungover,” Nino confirms. He grins sharply, draping an arm over Ohno’s shoulder, and Ohno cranes his head to catch the glimmer of gold on his ring finger, his sternum filling with a bubbly sort of joy as it does whenever he sees it. “Speaking of, I bet  _ you _ had a good night, sharing with Jun, apparently. Did Leader interrupt? We wouldn't want to ruin your special time, considering how you took such care not to ruin our’s.”

“Oh my god, we god a double,” Sho says flatly. “Which you would know if you hadn't disappeared yesterday night, you brat.”

“To the point, though,” Jun says, used to Nino diverting the topic. “Is it legally binding?”

Ohno looks at Nino, who shrugs. “We were drunk,” Ohno offers, and he can hear Jun pinch his nose through the line.

“I’d guessed,” he says dryly. Then: “Do you even know where you are?”

“It’s very glittery,” Ohno look around. “And there’s lots of champagne.”

“Glitter and champagne,” Sho repeats, because apparently Jun is too done to speak. “That- narrows it down.” he pauses. “You know Aiba’s going to kill you for not inviting him to the wedding, right?”

“I’m pretty sure all we did was make out, so it’s not like he missed much,” Nino says. “He can come to the vow renewals or something.”

There’s a moment of silence on the other end of the line, then Jun says carefully: “Are you two...planning to stay married?”

Ohno stills. He knows what  _ he  _ wants, but what if Nino-

When Nino meets his eyes, he feels something loosen in his chest. Because Nino is smiling, sure. For all of his commitment issues, when Nino truly decides to do something, he dedicates his entire being to it. And he and Ohno have been in this together for over a decade.

“Yeah,” Ohno says into the line softly, for the both of them. “Yeah, we are.”

There’s a beat from the other end of the line, and then it blows up with the sound of Aiba’s squeal.

“When the hell did he start listening in?” Nino demands, as Jun and Sho frantically shush him from the other end of the line. Aiba ignores his question in lieu of more important matters.

“You  _ have  _ to have a proper ceremony!” he says, carrying a smile so bright Ohno can hear it through the phone. “With all of us! I can be your best man!”

“Wait, there can only be two best men,” Sho says, already in full analysing mode. “Maybe Matsujun can be the ring-bearer…”

“What am I, seven?  _ Aiba _ can be the- wait, no. That’s an awful idea.  _ You  _ can be the ring-bearer.”

“Will you both wear tuxedos? Dresses?” Aiba’s joy is infectious, and Ohno can't help the laugh that falls from his lips. 

Nino leans in closer to the phone. “Oi,” he says mock-angrily. “Stop planning my wedding without permission, you dolt!”

Jun is getting more and more into this, and Ohno spares a second of relief that he’s choosing to embrace this instead of chewing them out. “We can do it after the Hawaii show- it’d be good symbolically. How quickly do you think they can do wedding floral arrangements? And tailored suits?”

“I’m not wearing a suit in Hawaii,” Nino informs him. “It’s my wedding and you have to do what I say.”

“It’s  _ our _ wedding,” Ohno reminds him. Then: “And we could wear our debut suits-”

“I will die before you wear those transparent monstrosities at a wedding,” Jun announces. Aiba’s babbling about catering and mapo tofu, and Sho’s telling them about the best wedding destinations in Hawaii, and Ohno is suddenly overcome with a wave of gratitude.

“You guys,” he says, tearing up. “Are the  _ best _ .”

“We just want you to be happy,” Sho tells him, tender. “Both of you.”

After the phone call, Ohno leans his forehead against Nino’s. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asks. Because he’s more sure of Nino than anything in his life, and he’d much rather lose a ring than lose a Nino.

Nino kisses him once, then again. He opens his mouth, and Ohno remembers this from last night, hazy but not as blank as he’d implied to the others. He remembers looking at Nino under the Vegas lights and being breathtaken, remembers fumbling out the ring without thinking, looking at the cast of lights over Nino’s widening eyes. He remembers Nino kissing him, kissing him, kissing him, like he wasn't afraid who was watching. He remembers slipping the ring on Nino’s finger, thinking that it was fate that he knew without asking what Nino’s size was. He remembers-

He blinks. “I didn't have a ring,” he says, cutting Nino off. “Last night, I gave you a ring, but I didn't have a ring.”

Nino laughs, the sound filling the air and infusing it with boundless joy. “You just noticed that?” he teases. “You weren't the only one who had thought of this, you know. I’ve had that in my suitcase since Berlin, after Iwo Jima.”

_ You weren't the only one _ , Ohno thinks, looking at the small, sapphire-studded ring. It fits perfectly- but then, it would.

Ohno has always believed in fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet you thought this was going to be at least minimally angsty well PSYCH it was fluff all along


	10. girls girls girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genderbent ohmiya for the queer soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitch i've wanted to do this my entire life

Ohno finds herself in front of Nino’s apartment at eleven in the evening, a bento in one hand and a pack of beers in the other. From behind Nino’s door, she can hear the faint strum of a guitar, interspersed with silence, the shuffling of papers, and, if she strains her ears, a murmured voice. She uses her elbow to knock on Nino’s door. Waits.

It takes a few minutes - it always does - before the door cracks open, the soft light of the hallway washing over Ohno’s hoodie as Nino’s honey-brown eyes peek at her over dark-rimmed glasses, a little wary. 

“Again?” she says, brows furrowed slightly. She isn't annoyed at Ohno, she knows from long experience, just lost in the composition forming in her mind. She closes the door, undoes the chain on the hinge, lets Ohno in. Ohno smiles a little when she sees Nino’s other hand folded over a baseball bat- they all knew the dangers of a female idol answering her door at night, and Ohno feels assured that Nino, even in all her bone-thin ‘I-don't- _ do _ -exercise’-ness would fully be able to defend herself against any stalkers. 

She doesn't comment on it, though, knowing that Nino would just make a pithy quip if she did. Instead, she tips off her worn converse. “Matsujun wanted me to check up on you,” she says, padding her way into the living room. “She says that you’ve been working yourself too hard.”

Not that their resident concert-mistress needed to tell anyone. Ohno slides a stack of scripts aside, carefully toes around loose compositions. Places the bento on the table. Nino wrinkles her nose, frowning. “Like she can talk, Miss ‘I’ll-sleep-when-this-concert-goes-perfectly’.”

“You’re working on a drama and a movie,” Ohno points out, sitting on the floor instead of moving the piles of cardigans, blankets and books woven haphazardly on Nino’s sofa. “And a solo-con, and our variety shows. She’s worried.”

Nino grabs a beer, tenseness softening a bit at the condensation clinging onto the still-cold can. “She doesn't need to. I’m perfectly aware of my own limitations.”

Ohno thinks of Nino in a hospital bed, bony and painfully breakable, and bites her lip. Nino catches her expression and reaches out a hand, almost unconsciously, to touch the edge of her eye, smoothing out the wrinkles. “Don't do that. We’re female idols, you know, we can't have human imperfections.”

Ohno makes an exaggerated flinch at the coldness of her fingers, making Nino quirk a small, terribly fond smile. They sit in front of the couch, Nino curling against Ohno, heads tucked together. Nino takes a script off the table and starts flipping through it with one hand, holding her beer in the other.

“You can stay, but I’m going to be reading my lines,” She warns, her eyes already focusing on her lines. Ohno just leans down, presses a kiss to the soft skin between her temple and her ear. Nino twitches, turns to her, expression somewhere between a scowl and a smile. Ohno looks at her, the way that the circles under her eyes - typical for her gamer lifestyle, especially pronounced during the busy season - highlights the whisky-gold of her eyes. The tufts of hair that stick up at the ends of her chin-length cut, her cracked lips, her blunt nails. The smallness of her, her already-androgynous figure looking more wraith than girl in worn t-shirt and sweatpants. The mole on her chin. The slight crookedness of her scowl. Ohno has never loved anyone the way she loves this sharp-edged girl, and the knowledge sits on her heart like a ton of tuna.

Nino flushes under her gaze, looking determinedly at her script. They sit in silence for a few moments, Ohno leaning against Nino’s shoulder and soaking in her soft voice reading the lines of the script, emotion rich in the lines. After a while, Ohno tugs the hairband out of her braid, treading her hair through the shoulder-length brown hair and making soft pained noises as her fingers catch on knots. Beside her, Nino twitches up and frowns at her.

“If you pull out all your hair, Aiba will cry,” she informs her. Ohno just smiles and hums, continuing to run her fingers through her hair. Nino sighs. “Fine, turn around.”

Ohno smiles in victory, and Nino rolls her eyes as she turns around obediently. Nino’s been doing her hair for as long as they’ve known each other, and the tread of her short, blunt nails against her scalp makes Ohno sigh in familiar contentment. Nino gathers her hair up, pauses, kisses the back of her neck. Ohno shivers.

“Later,” Nino mouths at the juncture of her shoulder and neck. “I’m going to have to take that braid out again.”

Ohno closes her eyes at the promise in the younger girl’s voice, and gives herself a star for work well done. 

Nino won’t be getting any work done tonight after all.


End file.
